Special Delivery
The new baby comes into the Duncan's lives.The stork's on the way and surprises abound as the Duncans scramble to prepare for the arrival of a bouncing baby boy...or girl, and Charlie's birthday party -- which busy mom Amy hopes to avoid double booking. The baby's name, chosen by more than 25 million online votes around the world, will finally be revealed. The Duncans get a new car but it doesn't fit in the garage. As shown in the episode Trailer, Bob tries to park it in the garage but ends up crashing it into the kitchen wall. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120601disney19/ Episode Summary In Special Delivery, Amy gives birth to the new Duncan baby. Will it be a girl or boy? You voted online for the new baby name that will reveled in Special Delivery. Meanwhile, Bob and Amy buy a new car for the baby, but it won't fit in the garage. While trying to fit it in the garage, Bob accidently crashes the car. End Credits PJ And Teddy and Gabe as babys Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie Memorable Quotes Teddy : Mom Amy : Yes Honey Teddy : Please with me you will suprise Amy : Ok Teddy Theme Song Gabe : PJ And Charlie do you know Mom and Dad with us go to the hospital Charlie : No I want to stay with us PJ : Okay Hmm you need see the baby Gabe : Good Idea Charlie : Oh No i just tell you it my birthday in here Amy : WOW Honey Teddy : I told you this is Suprise Amy : Here Teddy : Yes Bob : Ok your mom and sister will come back Charlie Charlie : Ok Daddy Bob : Good Charlie : Oh My God Daddy Bob : Ok Amy : Oh Look at the ladies with pregant Teddy : Yes Doria : Hello i am Doria who are you Amy i am Amy Teddy 's Mom Teddy : I am Teddy [ Mumbles ] Amy and Teddy : we can here Doria: I am so sorry you can 't here Amy : time it go to home Bye Charlie : Yay my birthday Teddy and PJ ; we are the princess sisters Charlie smile they play the show Bob : Ready girl Bob and his car crashes the wall Pj gasps Amy : Oh My tummy is hurt it born the baby Bob : You okay Amy the baby Amy : i am so fine you need take the hospital with us Bob : Okay Children They go to the hospital Bob : you feel better Amy : I AM OK But i have a baby i need ask the doctor and nurse Teddy : Wow Mom and Dad in the room we don 't belive Gabe and PJ And Charlie\ Doctor and Nurse : Hello Amy Amy : Hello i need ready for the baby Doctor : Sure Amy help me Sarah Nurse : Ok Amy : boy or girl Bob : We don 't Know don 't worry amy i will hold your hand Amy : Ok Bob Teddy and Gabe and PJ and Charlie :Today Bob : Yes come see Amy : Hello look at our new babys Teddy and PJ And Gabe and Charlie : Aw Doctor : 2 boys Nurse : 1 girl Duncans ; name the baby Doctor : ok tell they Nurse Sarah Nurse Sarah : thei name is Noah and Jonah for 2 boy Erika for 1 girl Bob : wow Teddy : look at the babys Gabe : aw PJ : LOOK CRYING Charlie : [ laughng ] Noah and Jonah and Erika : [ Crying and Cries ] Mama Amy : Aww tis is so cute Background Information * Production Information *This is the first hour-long episode of Season 3, and first hour-long episode of the show. *This will be the first appearence of the 5th Duncan child. * Continuity This is a one hour long episode. Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *? as Unnamed 5th Duncan child Guest Stars Doctor as Rowan Atkinson Nurse as Lady Gaga References